Un regalo lamentable
by Naoko Ichigo
Summary: La obsesión de Draco por Granger se desarrolla cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Beta: Ilwen Malfoy.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_. La historia tampoco me pertenece, esta pertenece a _camnz_ y esta historia fue beteada por _Ilwen Malfoy._

 **xxx**

Draco se recostó sobre su asiento en la clase de Pociones; odiaba Pociones, en realidad odiaba todo. Él había llegado temprano, habiendo venido desde la Sala de Menesteres a esa mazmorra frígida. Observó cómo Granger entraba en el aula seguida de sus dos lacayos. Su cabello rebotaba en su despreocupada naturaleza enmarañada. Ella lo ignoró. Se sentó en su asiento de espaldas a él, y le respondió algo al idiota de cabello rojo.

Apretó los labios y le clavó los ojos en la espalda, instándole a que se girara. Pero ella se negó, ignorándolo. En cambio, se volvió hacia su compañero, sonriendo. Odiaba esa sonrisa que le dirigía a sus seres más cercanos y queridos.

—Draco... —saludó Blaise, sentándose a su lado.

—Jodete, Blaise —dijo sin apartar la mirada de Granger. Si seguía mirándola fijamente, ella se voltearía y lo reconocería. Aún no había sucedido, era como si él no existiera para ella.

Potter se dio vuelta y lo vio, su ceño fruncido formaba profundos surcos en su frente y alrededor de su boca. Potter siempre estaba observándolo, pero Potter no sabía lo que le había hecho a su preciosa princesa, ya estaría muerto si lo supiera. Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo, Potter sacaría su varita y todo terminaría. Las personas pensaban que Potter era un gatito, pero no lo conocían realmente. Era un asesino, él simplemente aún no lo sabía. Y dadas las posibilidades, él podría ser su primera víctima. Sería comprensible teniendo en cuenta lo que le hizo. Realmente se lo merecía.

Ella todavía lo ignoraba. Él seguía mirando fijamente, pero tenía que apartar la vista. Potter seguía viéndolo y no estaba en posición para salir bien librado de un duelo.

Los ojos brillantes de Snape estaban sobre él, como a cada momento del día, observando todo, reportando a su amo. _Odio a Snape_. Los odiaba a todos ellos, incluso a ella. Todos estaban unidos para hacer un mundo de mierda. Dumbledore, el gran mago, una mierda. No podía ver lo más obvio del mundo, merecía morir por pura estupidez. Era como si estuviera en las vías del tren preguntándose qué era ese ruido. Simplemente no podía sentir lástima por personas así.

—Estamos empezando, Draco. Corta esto. —Blaise empujó algo y él lo ignoró. —Haz algo, Snape te está mirando.

—Vete a la mierda, Blaise.

Quería dormir, pero no podía. No podía recordar la última vez que durmió. No quería regresar a la sala común, su perra y demente tía lo incordiaba por la chimenea a cada segundo del día... _¿Has terminado? ¿Qué le has hecho al armario?_ preguntaba todos los días. Sabía que estaba emparentado con ella, pero realmente la quería muerta; lo haría él mismo si tuviera la oportunidad.

Y su padre estaba... desaparecido. El mundo se convirtió en una mierda y había un completo silencio por parte de él, estancado en Azkaban, siendo inútil para ellos. Nada de eso debería haber sucedido, todo había salido mal. Se suponía que estaba en la cima del mundo, de este mundo, pero todo había terminado mal.

—Vas a reprobar. —insistió Blaise. Draco podía oír la desesperación en su voz. Por un segundo pensó que Blaise lo sabía, pero estaba hablando del inútil ejercicio.

Draco rió. Como si eso importara. Ya no importaba nada. Los ojos de Snape lo miraban fijamente, pero el hombre mayor no decía nada, nunca lo hacía.

Draco miró alrededor de la habitación, a las personas allí. Él sería el precursor de la destrucción de todos ellos, de todo eso. Terminaría con todo, y por ende, había una buena probabilidad que algunas de esas personas murieran en el proceso. Los ojos de Snape lo miraban bajo su cabello grasiento. Lo que daría por enviarle un doloroso maleficio para chamuscar su pomposo culo. Pero no podía, tenía que seguir el plan. Era la única manera de salvar a su madre. Lo único que tenía ahora. Tenía que salvarla y si el mundo se quemaba en el proceso no le importaba. Nunca escogió esto, todo se lo impusieron. No habían hecho nada para detenerlo cuando era demasiado obvio. ¿Cómo podría alguno de ellos esperar que Voldemort no lo usara para sus fines? Hasta un imbécil podría deducirlo.

Si hubiera habido otra manera, él la habría tomado. Lo que realmente quería hacer era raptarla, tomarla y llevarla a algún lugar donde nunca la encontraran. Pero su madre moriría si lo hiciera. Sus ojos volvieron a su presa, mirándola a la espalda, pero ella lo ignoraba. Sólo quería que ella lo reconociera, para que recordara algo a través del _Obliviate_ que le había lanzado. Él quería que ella sintiera algo, pero ella estaba inconsciente de ello.

Había renunciado a cualquier idea de que él era una buena persona, no lo era. Tal vez podría pensar en sí mismo como tal si no estuviera violando a Granger a cada minuto. Él no podía parar y ella lo hacía tan fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribirle una nota firmada por algún elfo y ella se presentaría sin compañía en algún lugar ridículamente desierto del castillo. No tenía ningún sentido de la supervivencia, la encontraba vagabundeando sola alrededor de los pasillos desiertos, ella como era habitual lo desafiaría y él finalmente terminaría rompiéndola.

Era tan ridículamente buena que ni siquiera se le ocurrió que alguien pudiera engañarla. La había visto sorprendida una docena de veces.

No podía parar. Era lo único que hacía que todo se sintiera bien, que sintiera un momento de paz. Pero sólo quería que ella lo reconociera. No había paz en ningún lado, en ninguna parte del castillo, porque siempre podía ver su destrucción. Ciertamente no había paz en la sala común. La perra siempre estaba allí, o los ojos siempre vigilantes de sus compañeros de casa. Ojos preocupados siempre mirándolo. Quería herirlos por mirar todo el tiempo, pero no podía. No tenía permitido hacer algo que pusiera en riesgo todo y no podía molestar a la mierda psicópata de Voldemort.

Katie Bell estaba a punto de salir del hospital, o eso había oído. Apuñaló con su pluma los papeles de su libreta, rasgando algunas de las páginas. No importaba. Todo desaparecería pronto. Todos lo harían, y él moriría, de eso estaba absolutamente seguro. Mientras pudiera salvar a su madre, lo haría. Había tenido que esforzarse para no pensar en Katie o en cualquier otra persona a las que le haría daño, y sólo había una distracción que funcionaba.

Había intentado ser suave, usando pociones de amor y la maldición Imperio, pero se sentía mal. No era ella a quien veía cuando la miraba a los ojos, sólo una cascara vacía. Necesitaba que ella lo viera, aunque eso significara que gritaría, pelearía y maldeciría. La necesitaba. No le gritaba, a menos de que estuviera de mal humor para empezar. Por lo general, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer algo. Se hundía en su cuerpo y todo desaparecía. Era lo único que podía hacer. Durante una hora, él estaría con ella, jodiéndola. Y cada vez resultaba más difícil lanzar el hechizo que borraría su memoria, porque en realidad quería que ella lo supiera. Quería que ella pensara en él, que lo recordara. Pero no podía. Dejar que Granger supiera lo que le hacía, incluso lo que significaba para él, definitivamente sería malo. Todo el infierno podía congelarse si se supiera que la Princesa de Gryffindor estaba siendo corrompida. Dumbledore probablemente ni se molestaría en retener a Potter. Sería una muerte rápida, y a veces casi que la deseaba. Definitivamente podría estar en paz, pero entonces su madre sufriría.

El timbre sonó. En lo que a él concernía, la clase acababa de empezar. No se movió. Granger empacó sus cosas y Potter la esperó, vigilando. Draco cerró los ojos y rechinó los dientes. _Si sólo lo supieras_ , pensó, si sólo el estúpido niño que era la brillante gloria de Dumbledore lo supiera.

—Necesitas trabajar en ese ensayo esta noche, Harry. ¿Tienes suficiente pergamino? —le dijo a Potter mientras pasaba. Ella ni siquiera lo miró y pudo sentir su aroma mientras caminaba junto a él, deseo con todas sus fuerzas agarrar su cabello, pero mantuvo sus manos juntas a la mesa delante de él. Sólo se movió cuando Snape se acercó, saliendo de la habitación. No tenía ningún interés en escuchar las palabras del perro de Voldemort.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos cuando él caminó hacia abajo. El armario evanescente estaba listo, lo sabía. Se había acabado el tiempo. Lo había estirado lo más que pudo, pero no podía hacer nada más. Vendrían esa noche. Todo terminaría esa noche. Caminó medio esperando que alguien viniera por él. Potter o Dumbledore. Moody o incluso ese torpe de Hagrid. Alguien debía venir y acabarlo, lo había estado esperando, pero nadie vino. Había tardado un tiempo en darse cuenta que nadie vendría. Antes de eso, había estado vigilando su espalda a cada segundo de cada día.

Se dirigió a una de las partes más tranquilas del castillo. Le gustaba sentarse allí donde podía ver a los demás cruzar el patio, sin ser visto, pasar desapercibido. Alejado de todas las preguntas, todo el mundo tenía preguntas.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a Granger cruzar el patio. Sentía el familiar empujón, la sensación incómoda que le hacía querer arrancarle la piel. No podía respirar adecuadamente, todo lo presionaba. Ella lo hacía olvidar todo, al menos por un tiempo.

Todo se le había ido encima. En algún momento su odio por ella se había convertido en algo más. Él solía planear formas adecuadas y apropiadas de seducirla o simplemente tomarla. En algún momento había pasado cautelosamente por encima de esa línea. Se acordaba de ello, su corazón se estremecía violentamente, como nunca lo había hecho antes. Había sido lo más emocionante que había hecho. Incluso sabía que era algo que no debía hacer, pero lo había hecho. Era más fuerte que ella y era tan fácil de desarmar...

Sus dedos picaban por tocarla, su cuerpo vibraba siempre de pura tensión. La necesitaba de nuevo, pero sabía que nunca tendría la oportunidad. Podía morir y podría haberla tocado por última vez, y ella no sería consciente de ello. Su corazón se retorció dolorosamente.

Sabía que las cosas pudieron ser muy diferentes, si nada de esto hubiera sucedido y si se hubiera portado bien, podría haber sido capaz de seducirla adecuadamente, estar en una posición en la que de buen grado se entregara a él. Sabía que eso hubiese podido suceder si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Podría haberlo hecho bien, podría haberla cortejado, la hubiera tentado. Se negó a creer que no hubiera sido así. Dejó que esos pensamientos le envolvieran, de si el mundo hubiera tomado un rumbo diferente y Voldemort nunca hubiera regresado.

Estaba fuera de su vista ahora y sintió que su piel se desmoronaba. Quería verla, saber lo que estaba haciendo. Quería saber todo lo que ella pensaba, pero eso sería malo. No tenía permitido poner en riesgo la misión.

Esa noche acabaría con el mundo, traería toda la maldad. Había pensado en enviarla a algún lugar en el que estuviera a salvo, pero si moría, quería que se uniera a él. Pero no lo haría; lo dejaría a la suerte.

Observó a Dumbledore cruzar el patio, con sus ropas fluyendo detrás de él. Draco apretó con fuerza su varita. Era su tarea matar a Dumbledore. Una que sabía que no estaba dispuesto a hacer. Dumbledore era estúpido, obviamente, pero era hábil. La única oportunidad que tenía era si cogía a Dumbledore por sorpresa.

Dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. Terminaría esa noche. La preocupación sin fin y la presión terminarían esa noche. Ni siquiera podía imaginar cómo se sentiría no tener este peso sobre él. Haría todo lo posible y su madre estaría a salvo. Era en lo que necesitaba concentrarse ahora. Nada más importaba.

No estaba listo para que su vida terminara. Fue el pensamiento que había tenido durante tantos meses, mientras se retorcía buscando una salida. No había otra manera, tenía que ser valiente.

Quedaba tan mal en él... _valentía_. Él no era valiente. No era Potter. Él no se precipitaba a las cosas sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, simplemente hacer las cosas a través del camino. De alguna manera, ambos fueron utilizados, Potter era el campeón de Dumbledore, completamente inconsciente de que estaba siendo usado. No se daba cuenta que todos los usaban: Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore, su padre. Draco había perdido la fe en todo el mundo. Excepto en ella.

Se fue al baño de la chica fantasma. Había una buena posibilidad que Hermione fuese pronto. Tal vez llegaría a pasar una eternidad en el baño. Estaba asustado. Había estado asustado tanto tiempo que había olvidado como sentir algo más, el temor siempre estaba presente. Y ahora el miedo estaba de vuelta, agarrando sus entrañas. La necesitaba ahora, todo estaba acabando. Sostuvo su varita con fuerza, hasta que sus nudillos blanquearon. Faltaban unas pocas horas. Le dijeron que era un salvador, una fuerza para gobernar a los indignos. Ella lo vería como un traidor y tendría un punto. Estaba trayendo destrucción a sus compañeros de clase, a su vida, a sus amigos, a ella. Le dolía respirar, no podía obtener suficiente aire. Sentía como si el aire mismo le presionara la cabeza y los pulmones.

Era demasiado joven para morir, no quería morir. Él quería una vida con ella, lejos de toda la mierda. En algún lugar donde nadie los encontrara jamás. Donde ella aprendiera a amarlo. Sabía que podía. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para él. Se echó un poco de agua en el rostro, trató de controlarlo. No podía desmoronarse ahora, estando tan cerca. Intentó concentrarse ignorando las cosas malas. Sacudió la cabeza y apartó el pánico de él.

—¿Malfoy?

Sintió como su corazón se tranquilizaba completamente cuando levantó la vista y la vio a través del espejo. Ella había venido. El destino la había entregado, como un regalo para compensar el horror que vendría. Podría estar con ella una vez más. Ella estaba ahí y ella lo recordaría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin Capítulo Único.**

 **Notas:** Hola bebes! Cómo están? Aquí está el one-shot que les había prometido, es cortito, pero aun así espero les guste. Les tengo una súper noticia, próximamente voy a comenzar una nueva historia, ustedes se preguntarán porque hace esto si aún no actualiza la otra que tiene, bueno la razón es que… estoy casi terminando la otra historia (actualizaría más rápido, pero lamentablemente mi otra beta, que no es Ilwen, no me ha enviado nada de nada), de todas formas, voy a tratar de arreglar ese problema. Espero el OS fuese de su agrado. Bye bye! Y recuerden que los amo a todos ustedes, son los mejores lectores del mundo.

PD: Supongo que ya saben cuál fue el regalo que Draco le dio a Hermione, empieza con S y termina con corpius.

PDD: les cuento un secreto, me **EMPERRA** a un nivel que no tiene idea, **que agreguen a favs o follow, pero** **que no tengan la decencia de dejar un comentario** , aunque sea diciendo que les gusto la historia.

 **N** aoko **I** chigo


End file.
